<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saudade by spiderks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681665">Saudade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderks/pseuds/spiderks'>spiderks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Draco Malfoy, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Autobiography, Bad Parent Narcissa Black Malfoy, Character Death, Draco Malfoy Has a Crush, Draco Malfoy Has a Sibling, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco Malfoy-centric, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Era, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Oblivious Harry Potter, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Draco Malfoy, Potions, Pre-Hogwarts, Psychotic Lucius Malfoy, Sexual Assault, draco's childhood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderks/pseuds/spiderks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>please read tags.</p><p>saudade<br/>by draco malfoy<br/>an autobiography</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saudade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>chapters will vary between long and short. i am only writing this to get the idea out of my head and i do try to focus on school, so i dont know how often ill update. please make sure to read tags. this book is an autobiography by draco malfoy. it will show his childhood and hogwarts years. im not sure about after that, ill just leave it to future me.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rule #5: Do not interfere with Father’s business.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> Rule #5: Do not interfere with Father’s business. </span>
</p><p>Age: Six</p><p>Before my family lived in England, we lived in France where I was born. My mother planted flowers all around our old manor. There was a main garden, of course, but it was the hugest and already full to the brim with every flower imaginable. She always worked on the gardens near the front of the manor so it would be the first thing guests saw. So, I spent most of my time hiding in the main garden, tending to the flowers inside the abandoned gazebo hidden by the tall plants. When I wasn’t there, I was doing little tasks to pass the time like reading or dancing with no music in the ballroom.</p><p> </p><p>My grandmother, my father’s mother, lived with us. Grandfather Abraxas had already passed away before I was born. My older brother, Téleios, who was twenty years old at the time, told me stories about him. He said Grandfather Abraxas was a cold man who had no room in his heart for love. I couldn’t help but be reminded of Father. Téleios also told me that Grandmother Allouette was very saddened by his death, but she seemed very happy to me. She wore flowers in her hair and gave me caramel tarts when we were alone. She was also very helpful. She set up a marriage contract for my brother with a very beautiful girl named Elodie. I guess that’s where everything went to hell.</p><p> </p><p>I loved Elodie. She brought me nice toys and played with me. She baked sweets and made sure to give me extra when no one else was looking. She brought records for me to dance to. She gave me kisses on the cheek and warm hugs when she left the manor after visiting. In other words, she was the perfect step-sister. It’s a shame my father didn’t agree. He despised Elodie. He called her vulgar names behind her back and often tried to sabotage her and my brother’s relationship. I’m certain Elodie was aware of my father’s distaste, but she never faltered. That was until my father visited hers. I don’t know what he did, but Elodie never visited again. He even smashed the records she brought for me. Téleios was angry, I had never seen him so enraged before. I didn’t know how my mother felt. It was always hard to read her emotions. She planted her flowers and ignored the situation. Later on, I learned to do the same.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was sure Elodie was gone for sure, my father spent a lot of time with Grandmother Allouette. Every Wednesday after collation, my father would take her hand and guide her to the attic where no one was allowed. There was a circular window in the attic with a thin white curtain hanging in front of it. I could see it from the gazebo. I never questioned what my father did with my grandmother in the attic, but I had an idea after hearing a piercing scream on the fifth Wednesday. Téleios rushed to the gazebo and asked why I screamed. I shook my head and pointed to the window of the attic. Téleios went back inside. After that day, every Wednesday when father took Grandmother Allouette to the attic, screams echoed into the garden.</p><p> </p><p>And every Wednesday, I sat in the gazebo, tended to the pretty flowers, and turned the screams into white noise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>